


Good Morning, And You?

by KotsBlins



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Hopefully cute enough, Mornings, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotsBlins/pseuds/KotsBlins
Summary: Just another bright and early morning in Ninjago, except this one's actually peaceful for once. The Destiny's Bounty rests within a picturesque clearing. No calls to liberate Jamanakai for the billionth (maybe trillionth) time, only the breeze and the sun's warm rays. Jay and Nya stumble through casual conversation dripping with those inconvenient, sappy feelings.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Good Morning, And You?

**Author's Note:**

> finally getting myself back into writing again after a pretty long break, nice, isn't it? i don't care that i still have to wrangle eschool into submission, writing this little tidbit takes precedence. i really hope this isn't that rusty, man its hard to put words together sometimes especially when you haven't for a while. also have fun guessing the song if you want, no hints <3

The early morning sun was bright through the wide windows looking out onto the outside deck. 

Every window in the ship that could be opened was, and wide. Instead of flying through the night, as the ship was programmed to do, the GPS had instead navigated to the nearest safe area. Which led the Bounty to land in the literal middle of nowhere, with nothing for miles around. 

Zane had explained away the mechanical weirdness by saying that the engines needed a rest and the boosters needed repairing, or something like that. It wasn’t as if you were going to argue with the nindroid about technology of all things. And it didn't even matter if his explanation sounded like bullshit, because the whole team needed a break after running themselves ragged for weeks on end. 

One could even say that Zane had planned this, in his mind very happy to know that his family was getting more than four collective hours of sleep a night. 

The clearing was surrounded by an endless sea of cherry trees. Their pink petals immediately took up residence wherever they could, riding on the wind. Blossoms were caught up on windowsills, gathering in the ship's sails, being trampled into the floorboards. Even inside, a noticeable amount of them were scattered on the floor. Everywhere. 

They were spring’s pastel version of falling leaves, really. 

The cherry tree clearing was visually appealing, and it smelled nice. Better than sweat and metal and oil. A lot better than the smell of burnt food, which lingered eternally in the kitchen due to Cole’s “culinary achievements”. The breeze flowed through the ship, rattling a few glasses, but altogether aired things out nicely. 

Nya turned the corner of the Bounty, clutching a mug, to the observational deck with the big screens. She yawned loudly, took a few steps out of the hallway, and found Jay talking to himself. Her footsteps sent dust motes floating up, golden in the light. As hard as they had all worked to fix up the Bounty, she was still an ancient ship turned mobile command, with the various quirks that came with being an old girl.

The Bounty was rarely this quiet — right now it was only Jay and Nya, instead of Lloyd going nuts or Kai yelling or Cole almost starting a fire with the rice cooker again (again). The softness of the morning was like a blanket, warm and comforting. 

"I'm gonna be around you, all about you—" Jay muttered, as he swung around a ring of keys, before setting them down on the coffee table. The table was now completely covered in parts for one of his many projects. A laptop was missing its screen, and its innards lay removed and stacked up like a serial killer's work. Processor, chips, hard drive, whatever else went into a computer and made it work. Two toolboxes were on the floor, sitting right in the middle of the walkway and asking for a work safety lawsuit. 

Nya slipped closer, stepping lightly on the creaky hardwood, holding her breath. The coffee she had made a bit earlier, housed in one of the many mugs overcrowding the Bounty's few cabinets, was way too hot but there wasn't anywhere good to put it now. So she just held on with the loosest grip possible, almost letting the handle swing on her fingers. 

"Always by your side...I'm gonna dream about you, scheme about you!" With this Jay switched his grasp to a small flat screwdriver, raising it for a second with his words, before bending back down over the mess thrown over the table. Multiple pairs of pliers, a half-used roll of electrical tape (blue, of course), spools of random wires, and of course what had at one point been a functioning computer.

"Yeah, love you all the time...I'm gonna catch you, lady — huh?" 

Jay finally spotted Nya out of his peripheral vision, hiding a soft smile behind her coffee.

"What?" He set down the screwdriver, before removing his wireless earbuds that had apparently been there. He retrieved a small radio from his pocket (one that looked homemade and was held together by duct tape) and turned it off, shoving it back into said pocket. "Sorry, whatever you said, didn't hear it." 

"Oh, I—” Nya’s eyes ducked to the floor, trying to figure out where to look before finally accepting destiny and darting back to look at Jay. “I didn't say anything. You're fine." 

He turned around, stretching his arms above his head, linking his hands, working out all the kinks in his back that had come out of nowhere. Without his gi and armor, Jay looked surprisingly, unsurprisingly, normal. Stained blue jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, and a pair of beaten sandals made up his early morning non-mission attire. He wouldn't look a day out of place in one of the more working-class areas of Ninjago City, or any part of the larger towns. With a pair of gold-rimmed aviators and some loud imposing car, Jay’d be a heartbreaker. 

For a second Nya stared at him, eyes and teasing grin and his tan that was really just a bad sunburn and eyes, again, blue like the sea.

"You'd be surprised how sore you can get staring over a table of parts. Or maybe you wouldn't, samurai and all." Jay was, thankfully, oblivious to her gaze.

Nya smirked at that, working her way closer to the table. "Do you mind if I—" she motioned toward the only free space on the table that wasn't taken up by the entire inventory of an electronics store. 

"Sure — sure! I'm kinda tired, sorry." She set down the mug, after taking a nice long sip that knocked out half of the coffee, and leaned over to survey his project-in-progress.

"What are you doing, anyway? I'm still waiting for the coffee to kick in." 

"Uh. Well.” Jay sighed, looking at the mess on the table in a new light. “I was gonna replace the hard drive with a solid state, but got kind of carried away. Really carried away. Now I don't actually know what I'm doing." 

"It's not that hard to do that, you know—"

"I do know.”

"It looks like you took apart, literally, the whole computer. You don’t need to do that to switch out a drive..." 

"Yeah. Well, whatever, I got kinda carried away like I said. I can take a break from this though, you're here. Maybe get my head together. Anyway, you’re..." Jay rubbed at his eyes, trying to push away the exhaustion. "More important." he said and as soon as the words fell from his mouth he froze. "Uh." 

He could see clearly as crystal that Nya was beginning to blush bright red, trying to hide it behind her hands, by looking away. "Thanks," she said finally, muffled.

"Don't worry about it," Jay replied, turning back to the table to automatically fiddle with something before remembering he said he was going to take a break.

"Well." he said blandly, trying to think of something to say that would break the settling awkward silence. "I kind of pulled an all-nighter screwing with this thing, couldn't sleep. I mean I can't sleep anyway, my mind just always runs miles around me." 

"Sleep's important, you know.” Nya said, eyes narrowing just a bit with concern. “I hope whatever you think about in the middle of the night is important enough, but who am I to judge? Nobody here sleeps well.” 

"Don’t worry," he said assuredly. "I’m not staying up because I’m going crazy or anything, I just like thinking." 

"That’s good," Nya said with a lilting smile, her eyes warm and heady, entire body open and inviting, short hair framing her face like a well-taken picture, and—

Jay looked away, quickly pushing a plastic container of screws to the ground, ducking down to catch it. All so that he wouldn't get lost in her. It was funny, that even if her brother was the master of fire, she was the actual warm one. Kai was brash, aggressive, and often angry, as cold as he was hot. 

He knew that tonight would be another one of those nights, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about things. After the memories of fights ran through his mind, both in training and against the serpentine, and after the occasional thrashing nightmare, struggling against unseen enemies and overwhelming odds...he always came back to Nya.

But hell, admitting that he really couldn’t sleep because he was thinking about her would be the most embarrassing and awkward thing to admit in all of Ninjago. So he wouldn’t do that, like, ever. 

They were officially together. They had been for a while. But that status didn't mean that Jay, or Nya for that matter, had any real clue how to navigate the feelings well.

“You want some coffee, Jay? I’ll make you some.” It was the best she could do for him without shoving melatonin down his throat forcibly. 

“Oh, sure, thank you — I...yeah.”

Nya laughed softly to herself, eyes glittering in some way that made Jay feel all shivery as she looked right at him. 

He turned to say something else but she was already walking away, in only an oversized shirt and dark red slippers. It made total sense that Nya wasn’t the pajama set type, why hadn’t he noticed earlier?

In a bit, Nya came back, holding another mug by the handle (the blue one with the sailboats) only to find that Jay was out cold sitting on the floor, leaning against the table, looking a lot less hyper and a lot more relaxed than he ever did awake.

“Hope you don’t mind,” she muttered, softly, with all the care to not wake him — and downed her second cup of the day with practiced ease.


End file.
